


Your Body to Love

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: A love letter from Aziraphale to his demon's body, which Aziraphale holds dear.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Your Body to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This poem slightly implies that Crowley may have body issues. Inspired by the incredible work of Ineffable Colors.

I’m in love with your body.

Its plains and curves,

Its dots and lines,

Its kinks and caveats.

Not because you’re fit,

Not because you’re sexy,

Not for all the ways we differ

Which make people think me undeserving.

But because written on your body

Is the road map of our life.

Times we fought each other,

Times we fought together,

Time we spent apart.

Your laugh lines exist because you want them,

And I’ve made you laugh so many times.

Your freckles outnumber the stars you’ve put in the Heavens.

They mark every spot on your body I’ve kissed.

But there’s sour amid the sweet.

Punishments,

Heartbreaks.

A forest of burns,

A multitude of scars.

Some are Hell’s,

And some are mine.

Every time I get you alone

I uncover them

And kiss them whole.

I could easily dedicate my life to reading

Your body, the book I love most.

Sometimes it haunts me

How much of our past

Is written on your skin.


End file.
